New Bhaltavia Civil War
The New Bhaltavia Civl War was a conflict that occurred on the hive world of New Bhaltavia in 999.M41. Due to civil unrest, a small Space Marine strike force comprised of two companies from the Storm Zealots and a contingent from the Spectral Wolves Chapters. But it was quickly revealed that the rebellious faction were allied with a Genestealer Cult that had secretly infiltrated the hive world, and whose insidious influence had spread like a plague. Soon matters went from bad to worse, when the genestealers managed to contact a splinter hive fleet. Facing inevitable destruction, the two Chapters and local PDF forces managed to evacuate thousands of innocent citizens, before performing an Exterminatus upon the doomed world, denying the hive fleet vital biomass and halting their incursion into the system. History New Bhaltavia is a hive world located at the southern end of the Eastern Fringe. The planet political system of democracy and rejection of slavery had been well known to the Eastern Fringe for thousand years. But in 998.M41, chaos erupted during the campaign for the seat of Planetary Governor as the term of rulership had finally reached its pointed end. A struggle between candidate of Imperial Ambassador Vhasuki and Chancellor Rasheed for the seat of planetary governor threw the planet into complete chaos. The radical supporters of Chancellor Rasheed managed to kill the local civilians loyal to the Ambassador Vhasuki as the local PDF loyal to the previous government and the Ambassador managed to secure the fourth layer of the city. Losing power to their opposition, the enraged Chancellor Rasheed began to seek power from a Genestealer Cult of the Void Hive from the promethium mines located at the east side of the Hive City. The Chancellor, and soon his entire supporters, began to leave the light of the Emperor over the worship of the 'Four-Armed God' that would cleanse the galaxy and bring their worshipers over the great journey to glory. Soon a small scale anarchic revolts began to escalate into a full-scale war. The radical supporters of Chancellor Rasyid began to steal the armaments of the local PDF, raising their own armies loyal to the Genestealer Patriarch and to the Chancellor himself. Realising a threat that was coming, Ambassador Vhasuki and Vice Ambassador Shaiful sent a distress call to nearby planets requesting aid against the marauding Genestealer Cult. A Gladius Strike Force consisting of elements of the 5th and 8th Companies under the leadership of Captain Arden Rosenberg and a Strike Force of Spectral Wolves under the leadership of Claw Lord Ivar descended upon New Bhaltavia. Upon making planetfall, the Space Marines discovered that a mass army of corrupted genestealer hybrid guardsman and full genestealers were trying to breach the second layer of the city. The loyalist PDF, armed militia loyal to the Ambassador were forming an impregnable defence line, gunning down every rebel charge. Captain Arden and Claw Lord Ivar were both surprised that even Ambassador Vhasuki and Vice Ambassador Shaiful were fighting on the front-lines alongside their loyal men. After a short debrief by the Vice Ambassador, the brave Storm Zealots embarked upon their mission of rescuing trapped civilians within the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth layers while the rest of the Gladius Strike Force and the Space Marines of the Spectral Wolves under the leadership of Claw Lord Ivar himself led the charge to drive out the Genestealer Cult Army. Unfortunately, the rebel forces of the Genestealer Cult proved to be too powerful. The Genestealer Patriarch Unos with all of his powers had successfully recruited many civilians to rally under Chancellor Rasheed's banner. Worse, Patriarch Unos and the Brood Lord, in a very short time, had called Hive Fleet Ziqris, a splinter Hive Fleet from Hive Fleet Behemoth. Realizing the planet could not be saved, ambassador Vasuki and Shaiful decided to evacuate the planet. The Storm Zealots, the Garuda Auxiliary PDF and the Spectral Wolves would fend off the attacks while the civilians evacuated New Bhaltavia. The evacuation went successful as the Strike Cruiser Pride of Hjalmar and Strike Cruiser Lance of Ehud performed an orbital bombardment and the remaining Imperium forces left the sector, triumphant over both Chancellor Rasheed and the armies of Tyranids. Though Ambassador Vhasuki and Vice Ambassador Shaiful lost control over New Bhaltavia, they won the citizen's hearts, for hundreds of thousands of rescued Bhaltavians praised and honoured both ambassadors for such great action in protecting, preserving and leading the Imperium against the xenos threat. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Storm Zealots